Compositions are typically stored in a dispenser. For example, toothpaste may be stored in a tube that is squeezed to eject the toothpaste therefrom. In another example, a shampoo may be stored in a bottle, and the shampoo may be poured out of the bottle. The composition may have a tendency to separate into portions of higher and lower densities in conventional dispensers. In addition, conventional dispensers do not appeal to children, and thus, provide no incentive for the children to use the composition. What is needed is an improved dispenser.